michael and his kids book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: let me know what you think it took a long time to write


Michael and his 3 kids book 2

So it was now a few years later and Michael saw his kids growing up and he felt that they didn't need him as much anymore. It upset him very much. Anytime he wanted to hang with them they always had something else to do. He felt like they were ignoring him and he didn't know why.

Michael was walking outside and he saw Paris sitting outside on her computer. He walked over and sat down across from her. Mike said, hey Paris. Paris said, hey dad what up? Mike then said nothing, what are you up to? Paris then replied with, getting ready to go over my lines. Michael said, wait what lines? Do you need help? Paris said, no dad its ok I got it and I'm staring in a new movie. I figured since prince and blanket are recording there own albums I figured I would go into acting for a while.

Mike said, there doing their own music? She nodded. Then she said, yea I know that prince is getting ready and so is blanket and I'm going to get ready in a while cause we all are going on our triple date. Mike said, wait now hold up? What date? Paris said, well I'm going with rob because he is my boyfriend and prince is with Jamie and blanket is going out with Amy.

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mike then said, so you all are dating? Paris laughed and said, yea dad. I have to go and study my lines and then get ready to go. Mike said, ok well have fun and I'm going out tonight with Chris tucker so I won't be home for a while. Paris said no problem.

So it was now night time and everyone was in the limo. They were going to a club. They normally don't let kids in but because they were the Jacksons it didn't matter. They all got out of the limo and they went into the club to party. Michael was with Chris at the same club not even thinking that his kids would show up there.

Mike was telling Chris what has been going on with his kids and Chris saw his kids on the dance floor grinding and making out. Chris said well what if we go and follow them? Mike said, I don't know where they are though. Chris said, what if I told you to turn around but don't flip out. Mike said, no they are not here. He turned around and saw them all grinding and dancing and making out. His own kids he couldn't believe it.

Mike turned around and said to Chris, how did they even get in here? Chris said, really mike, there your kids they can get in any were they want. Mike looked over again and then turned away. He couldn't get over this. Chris then said, IL be back I have to use the bathroom. So he got up and went over to the kids and said guys you need to get out of here. Prince said, wait your supposed to be hanging with dad. Blanket said, o no. Chris said, we are over at the back table and he saw you guys going at it.

Listen if I were you guys go home. They all nodded and left. Chris went back and sat down and said well it looks like they left. Mike turned around and sighed. His kids were finally back home and they couldn't believe that there dad saw them. So Paris said, well we still have a while till he comes home. Rob then grabbed her and started to kiss her. The guys were making out with their girlfriends as well. It was getting heated very fast.

Prince said, let's all go in the hot tub. So they all got changed and went into the hot tub and continued to make out. Mike and Chris came inside and mike said where are they? Chris said, um do you want to know? Mike said, what do you mean? Chris pointed outside. Mike looked and saw them all in the hot tub. Mike said, o my god. Chris laughed and said, mike its normal there growing up. Mike said, I know. This stinks like why am I even here they don't need me anymore. There always busy.

The other night at dinner we all sat down and they all were talking but they didn't say one word to me. I don't know. Chris said, well I'm out of here and go and get some sleep. Mike said, yea I will I have some work to do. So mike walked Chris out and then he went into his office for a little while and then went to his room. He knew he had to stay awake.

Back outside. Paris said, we have to stop rob. He said, why? My dad is home, she said. Prince and blanket pulled back and prince saw that mike was in his room. Prince then said, crap. We can hang tomorrow. Everyone agreed. So they all got out of the hot tub and got dressed. After rob and the two girls left Paris said, do you think we should go and talk to dad?

They both nodded. So they went up to his room and went in but he wasn't there. They looked all over for him and then they found him in his dance studio. He was just going over some songs. They all walked over to him. He stopped the music and said, so did you guys have a good time tonight? Blanket said, we know you saw us dad at the club. Mike said, how did you guys even get in there?

Paris said, were your kids dad we can get in any were. Mike said, Chris said the same thing to me. Paris said, are you mad at us? Mike said, no its fine. I just have to get used to you guys growing up and you guys don't need me as much. Its fine guys. Prince said, dad it's not that we don't need you anymore because we do and we love you.

Mike said, I know guys and I love you guys to. They all hugged him and said goodnight. Mike then said, do you guys want to have a family night tomorrow? Blanket said, we can't we are going out again. Mike just nodded and said, ok, il see you guys in the morning. So they all left and went to bed. Mike ended up staying up all night in the dance studio.

It was now time for breakfast and prince, Paris, and blanket were at the table but they didn't know were there dad was. So Paris went and checked his room but he wasn't there. Prince said, wait do you think he danced all night long? Blanket said, il go and check. So he went in to the studio and he saw his dad taking notes. His dad looked so tired. Mike got up and then fell to the ground and blanket ran over and said, dad what's wrong?

Mike said, its ok I was just up all night again. Blanket said, wait what do you mean again? Prince and Paris ran in to their dad and said what's wrong. he said guys I'm ok I just haven't slept I'm ok. Paris said, when was the last time you slept dad? Mike said, like 3 days ago. I'm ok I'm going to go and lay down. If you guys need me il be in my room. Prince said, dad we will stay home with you today and tonight.

Michael said, no guys go ahead and go out. Paris said, dad we don't mind staying with you. Mike said, guys listen I fine, go out and have fun. He then left and went up to his room and fell right to sleep. He slept for a good 10 hours. After he woke up he went in the shower and then got dressed and then went to get something to eat. The cook said, so what happened this morning?

Mike said, I just was over tired. Why what did the kids tell you? She said, well they told me that you fell and you were up all night. Mike said, yea I'm fine though. I know they wanted to stay home with me tonight but I told them to go out. I don't want to mess up their lives any more. The cook said, what do you mean? Mike said, I saw them last night at the club and then last night in the hot tub and they are growing up and I can't keep them hidden from the public and them getting out so much just shows that they don't like it here. I'm not a good enough father for them.

While mike was talking his kids were listening. They all felt so bad. Michael then said, I guess I'm just dancing all the time to keep myself busy. The cook asked, are you going to tour again? Mike said, nope not any time soon. I mean like I was going to see if the kids wanted to come with me on tour but I don't think I could do that to them.

Their lives are here with their friends and Paris has her boyfriend and prince and blanket have their girlfriends. I saw them last night dancing and making out and then in the hot tub I saw them for like a second and then I turned away because I didn't want them to see me and think I was spying on them. I am supposed to have a photo shoot but they want my kids there with me in the photos, I have to ask them if they want to be in it.

The cook said, we'll have you talked to them about this? Mike said, nope they have been so busy. The cook then said, well maybe they will stay home tonight anyway or come home early and you can talk to them. Mike said, no I told them to go out. O well. Thanks for listening and making dinner for me. She nodded and said, anytime.

Mike got up and then went up to his room and laid back on his bed. Paris, prince and blanket were getting ready to go out but truth is that they all were not looking forward to leaving there dad home tonight. Paris went down the hall to her dads room and knocked on the door and went in. she had tears going down her face. Mike got up and said, Paris what's wrong why are you crying?

Paris said, I will stay home with you dad. I know your not feeling well. Michael kissed her and said, I'm fine Paris I want you guys to go out and have a fun time ok. Paris nodded and mike whipped her tears away. She said, if you need us call us dad. He said I will I promise.

So she went into her room and got ready. Prince went into her room and said, were you crying? Blanket came in as he asked her that. She said, yea a little I don't want to leave dad home especially after we heard him talking down stairs before. Prince then said, I know I was thinking the same thing. Blanket said, lets just stay home tonight. They all agreed and changed there plans and made them for another night.

So they all went to there dads room but he wasn't there. So they went down stairs and checked his office and they peeked in and they saw him go through the some papers. He then took out his phone because it was ringing. It was Chris tucker. He put it on speaker. He said, hey Chris what's up? Chris said, I'm like peeing my pants man because of you.

Mike made a face and said what did I do? Chris said well I was on YouTube and I saw us from the behind the scenes of you rock my world and then I saw one of your home movies of you in the car with Brett. Mike said no way, that's up there, hold on I'm checking right now. He saw the video and started to laugh. Mike said, o they have all my home movies on there.

Chris said, you should watch the one of you with your kids. Mike said, yea I remember that one. That was when they were so young. Prince said, come on lets go look it up. So they did and they saw them laughing and singing with there dad. It put a smile on there face. Mike walked pass there room and heard them laughing and talking. Prince said, o wow that was your birthday Paris. Paris said, I remember that day, it was so much fun. Michael said, hey guys what time are you leaving because il have the limo ready for you guys?

Prince said, o were not going out we are staying home with you tonight. Michael said, guys I told you I'm ok, you guys should go out. Prince said, nope were taking care of you tonight, in fact come on dad time to go to bed you need your sleep. Mike laughed and said, no way its only 9. Paris said, don't fight with us. Go get changed and we will come in and tuck you in. Michael just nodded and did as he was told.

After they left his room mike waited a few and then he got up out of bed and snuck down stairs to his office to do some more work. Paris went to check on there dad but he wasn't there. As she came down stairs she saw him in his office. She said, what are you doing dad? Mike said, busted! I was just finishing my work. Prince and blanket came in and said, your supposed to be in bed resting dad. Mike said, guys its to early to go to bed. Paris said, dad lets go time for bed.

Mike sighed and said, o you guys are no fair. He then walked passed them and went up to his room and laid down in bed. He turned off the lights and hid under his covers and went on his phone. Prince snuck in and said, give me your phone dad now. Mike said, I was only checking my emails. Prince didn't care. He took his phone and left.

While they were down stairs they decided to look at mikes phone. They read all of his messages and they couldn't believe that there father felt like he wasn't good enough for them. mike snuck down stairs and heard them talking. Paris said, so why would dad think he's not good enough for us? I know we have been busy and were growing up but still. Look at all these messages.

Prince said, I don't know but we need to talk to him about it. Blanket saw mike by the stairs just sitting down trying not to cry. He didn't want them to read those messages. Blanket said, dad wait we need to talk to you. He then got up and said, there's nothing to talk about guys. Yea that's how I feel and I know I'm not a good enough father for you guys.

I'm sorry. I really am. He then just went up stairs to his room. They all went into his room and mike said, guys I'm just going to go to sleep I will see you all in the morning. We have the family coming over tomorrow so try not to stay up to late. I love you guys. They all just sighed and then went to there own rooms and tried to get some sleep.

The next day came and the family came over for family day. Michael was sitting with his sister Janet talking. All of the kids were joking around having fun except for mikes kids. They were by there cousins but they all were just sitting there staring at the dad. Mike noticed them staring at him and they looked so tired and he was tired as well. They all were up all night long.

Michael got up and went over to his kids and sat down by them. he said are you guys ok? Paris said, yea just tired that's all. Mike said, o ok. He then got up and started to walk away. Prince then said, dad wait. Mike turned around and said what's up? Prince said, can we all talk? Mike aid, later on go ahead and spend the day with your cousins you don't get to see them that much. They all nodded and went to hang with there cousins but they kept and eye on there dad because he looked so tired and hurt and embarrassed. They didn't like seeing there dad like that.

So after there family day was over prince, blanket, and Paris were looking for there dad and they finally found him in his dance studio. Paris went over and shut the music off. mike turned around and said, I'm almost done guys, give me 5 more min. blanket said, no dad please we really need to talk to you. Mike said, ok lets sit and talk.

Paris said, dad after we all talk I need to talk to you about something. Mike nodded. Prince said, dad when we read your messages we weren't doing it to be fully in your business. Mike said, I know an dim sorry you had to read those. They weren't meant for you to see them. prince then said, dad we love you and yea we are growing up but we will always love and need you. It's a change for all of us.

Michael said, I know you guys and I love you as well. I just want the best for you. They smiled and hugged each other. Paris the said, dad can me and you talk? Mike said, yep prince, blanket scram you guys. They laughed and got up. Once they left mike said, ok baby what's going on?

Paris began with, ok well you know how me and rob are together and we make out and everything, but how do you know when your ready to go all the way? Mike couldn't believe she was asking this but at the same time he was happy that she wants to talk about it. They already had the sex talk but he was proud that she still wanted to ask questions.

Mike said, well to be honest you will just know. You could be making out and then you could just end up going for it. You both will know. But if your not ok with it and you feel it in your body that your not ready then don't go and do it. Paris said, were you scared for your fist time? Mike nodded and said, yes I was very scared because I really loved the girl I was with.

It will happen just don't rush it. Weather its with rob or another guy it will happen and you will know when. Paris said, well I know we are getting close to it. Michael said, well do me a favor if you guys are here and it happens, make sure you lock your room door. You don't want any one to walk in on you, especially me, I don't need to know or see that. Paris laughed and hugged her dad and said, thank you daddy, I love you. He said, o baby I love you so much.

He said, come on lets go back inside and get some sleep. She agreed. When they got into the house prince and blanket were sound asleep on the couch. Paris kissed her dad good night and went up stairs. Mike went over and woke his boys up. They were to big to carry. Mike said, guys come on lets go to bed. They both got up still half asleep and went up to there rooms and went back to sleep. Mike went to his room and he fell right to sleep as well.

The next morning mike woke up at 9 and he went down stairs after his shower and he went to the kitchen table. The cook came over with his food and mike said thank you. I guess my kids are sleeping in today. He laughed and then the cook said, nope they actually went out this morning. They all went to breakfast. Rob came over this morning and so did the girls and they all went up to the rooms and hung there for a while. I know prince went in to get Paris and rob and they were fast asleep in each others arms.

Mike said, well at least they are happy. Do you know when there coming back home? The cook said, no I don't sorry. Mike said, that's ok I will just give them a call. After he ate he went to his office and called prince. Prince said, hello? Mike said, hey prince. He said, hey dad what's up? Mike said, nothing I was just wondering what time you guys are coming home today? Prince said, o yea um were not. We will be home tomorrow. We are staying at a hotel tonight and rob and the girls are staying with us.

Mike said, prince I don't know if that's a good idea. Prince said, dad its ok we are fine and wait until college comes along and we move out. Michael said, ok well just please stay in touch. Prince said, we will and we have security here. He then said we will call later dad. Love you. He then hung up. Mike hung up as well and then sighed. He wanted to take his kids out tonight for the photo shoot but it looks like he's going on his own.

So later at night mike was at a place for the photo shoot and he was getting ready and then he saw his kids getting ready as well. He walked over and said, what are you all doing here? Blanket said, we are in the shoot with you dad. Mike smiled and said, ok well I didn't think you wanted to be in it. Paris said, we want to. mike nodded and then said, well I'm going to finish getting ready. The shoot went very well. They all had a great time.

While they were there mikes phone went off. he answered it and said hello. It was someone saying that James brown had passed away. Michael tried not to cry because his kids were there. he said, ok when is the funeral I want to be there. James brown influenced me my entire life. Mike got all the information down and then he cleared his schedule for the following day.

After he hung up his phone he finished the shoot and then got changed. His kids came over to him and said, dad we will see you tomorrow. Mike nodded and gave them all a hug and kiss good bye. Mike then drove home and got changed and just laid down on his bed. Back with his kids prince turned on the TV and they had the news on.

Blanket said, guys look. They saw that James brown had died. The news reporter said, the funeral is tomorrow and it will be on TV for the public and we head that close friends and family will be there. A lot of people from Motown will be there and it just came in that Michael Jackson will be attending and is going to give a short speech as will Jesse Jackson. The kids couldn't believe it that James had passed away. Paris said, we need to call dad.

So she put her phone on speaker. Blanket and prince went with her into the hallway by the security to call there dad. There was no answer though. They tried calling there aunt Janet and she answered her phone. Janet said, Paris are you ok? Paris said, yea and you have all of us, do you know were dad is? We tried calling his cell but he didn't answer.

Janet said, yea he is with us at your grandparents house. Hold on. Janet said, mike Paris is on the phone your kids want to talk to you and you didn't answer your cell. Mike said, I didn't hear it go off. he said that as he grabbed her phone. Mike said, Paris are you guys ok? Prince said, dad yea we are fine we just saw the news and it said that you will be going tomorrow to the wake and your giving a speech is that true?

Mike said, yea I will be there, so I wont be home for a while tomorrow. Blanket said, are you ok dad? Mike said, I will be ok, go ahead and have fun tonight ok and I will see you when I get home tomorrow and if you need anything just call. I love you guys. They all said we love you to dad and Paris added in, if you need us just to talk call us dad. He said I will I promise.

They all hung up the phone and mike went back with his family. It was going to be a long night for him. The next day came and mike was a complete mess at the wake even when he was giving his speech he tried to hold back tears but it wasn't easy for him. That night when he walked in the door is was silent. He wasn't sure if his kids were home. It was only 7 so they wouldn't be asleep.

Michael then went up to his room and got changed and then he went down to his recording studio. He was about to walk in but he heard his kids in there talking. Prince said, ok well lets all do this album because Paris your filming the movie but not every day right? Paris said, yea I made it so that I am there every other day all day long.

Blanket said, well lets start off laying down this song. Mike was going to record some stuff but he couldn't because they were working. Paris said, well we have to do a great job on this album. Our only main competition is our own dad. They all laughed. Prince said, we can do better them him. Paris laughed and blanket said, do you not know who our dad is. There is no way we can do better then him.

Paris said, we can try, but its not going to be good enough for him. Prince then said, well we can at least try. Lets just set our own goals and not focus on what dad did. this isn't going to say dads name on it. We will be in the spotlight just like we always wanted and he cant hold us back any more. Blanket said, prince is right, we go out all the time we are strong and now its our turn.

Paris said, yea that's true and we don't need to be masked. Hey we should write a song about that, like of us growing up in masks. Prince said, we cant remember dad already has a song called behind the mask. Paris sighed and said, crap. Well we will think of something. Mike heard them talking and he knew that he wasn't a good father. He did hold them back and now they are fully growing up. They don't need him anymore. Mike was very upset at himself.

He walked in to the recording studio and said, hey guys um just to let you know I'm home. Il be in the house if you need me. They said, ok dad. Paris said, dad are you ok? His kids stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Mike said, um yea its just been a long day. Prince then said, yea we saw the entire thing and you gave a good speech. Mike said, thanks prince. Blanket said, what's bothering you dad? Michael said, nothing guys, il be inside if you need me.

So he left and went into his office and he just sat there and looked at a photo of him with his kids. They all looked so happy. He started to cry. Mike then picked up the phone and called Janet. Janet said, hey Michael what's up? Michael was crying a lot and said, Janet can you come over I need to talk to you. Janet said, I'm on my way. Are you and the kids ok? Mike said, yea there fine I'm not though. I need someone to talk to.

Janet said, ok I'm on my way. Janet then called prince and he put his phone on speaker. He said, hey aunt Janet what's up? She said, guys what's going on what is wrong with your dad, I'm on my way over now. He just called me and he was crying like you wouldn't believe. Paris said, he was fine when we were just with him. I know it was a long day for him. Janet said, yea that's true. I will be there in a few so when I talk to him just listen in to see what's going on. They all said, we will.

So Janet got there a little while later and she went into mikes office and he was just sitting there scrunched up crying. She left the door open a little so the kids could hear them talk. Janet said, what's wrong mike? Is it about today? Mike said, no, its about my kids. Janet then said, mike I don't understand, I asked you before if they were ok and you said that they were.

Mike then said, yea they are. I heard them before talking in the recording studio. Mike told Janet everything that he heard his kids say. His kids were listening and they felt so bad. Janet said, mike you need to calm down. You are a great father and they love you and you love them. you need to talk to them about this right away. Michael said, I cant tonight because there recording. It doesn't matter I screwed up. Every one always says that I am not a good father and they bash me and this family because of me and for once the public is right. Janet said, mike you know that's not true.

Michael said, I don't know what I know anymore. He kept crying. There was now a knock on the door and Janet went over and opened the door. Mike saw that his kids were standing there and Michael said, il be right back I just have to use the bathroom. Paris said, dad please we need to talk. We heard everything and you miss understood us. Please dad we need to talk.

Michael then said, ok let me just go to the bathroom ok. They nodded. Janet said, guys I could see why he took it the wrong way but you guys have been doing so much and he feels like he's not good enough for you. On family day he was telling me and he seemed very hurt. He wants the best for you all and he only covered you guys up when you were young due to the public. We grew up in the spotlight all the time. He wanted you all to have a childhood.

Michael came back in and he sat down and Janet then said, I will see you all later. Mike said, thank you for coming over Janet. She smiled and then left. Paris said, dad you took what we said the wrong way. Dad no matter how much we try are music is never going to come near your music. Dad we don't want to let you down.

Michael said, guys you will never let me down. I'm sorry I let you guys down. Prince said, dad what do you mean? Mike said, I kept you guys in the masks for so long because I just wanted you all to feel normal when you went out without me so no one would notice you. Now that you guys are growing up and saying out later and staying at hotels I feel like you don't want to be home because I'm here. So I figured that I will be going out to the recording studio more and dancing more. So if you guys are home I wont be in your way.

Blanket said, dad we love you and you are never in our way. We will always need you. Just like the other night when Paris needed your advice. We are here for you as well. Just like when James died, if you ever want to talk we are here to listen to you. Mike smiled and said, I guess we all have to get used to change and everything. They all agreed on that.

Paris then said, dad if you ever want to talk you can come to us just like we will come to you. We are not strangers to one another. Michael smiled and said, well I'm glad I didn't let you guys down. Prince said, dad you will never let us down. They all hugged each other and then blanket said, dad can we go to bed now, we all had long days.

Mike laughed and then said, yea lets go. So they all went up to there own rooms and got changed and got right into bed. Mike got changed and went into princes room and tucked him in. he did the same for Paris and for blanket. Once mike new that his kids were tucked in he went back to his room and fell right to sleep with dry tear stains on his cheeks.

The next morning came and it was now 9. Michael was still sleeping. His kids on the other hand were not. They all woke up at 8. They showered and got dressed. After that they all went down stairs and filled up there water guns. Then they went back up stairs to there dads room. The snuck in and prince said, ok ready? They all nodded. They then ran over and jumped on there dads bed and started to spray him with there water guns.

Mike jumped up all wet and said, hey no fair. His kids laughed and blanket said, wake up sleepy head its already 9. Michael then laughed and said, well I'm up now no thanks to you guys. Paris laughed and then grabbed a pillow and hit her father with it. Michael then reached for his other pillow but it wasn't there. Prince said, looking for this dad? Mike looked at him and laughed and said, why are you guys so awake?

Blanket said, because we slept well. Did you sleep well dad? Mike nodded. Paris said, go shower dad, we want to eat before we go out. Mike said, what time do you guys need the limo? Prince then said, o no your coming with us dad. We have a surprise for you. Mike said, guys that sweet and all but you were ever we go they have to lock down the place for us. Blanket said, we know and we took care of it. Dress warm its cold out.

Mike nodded and then went into the bathroom to shower and to get dressed. Once he was done he went down stairs and his kids were waiting for him. Mike said, you guys ready? They nodded and then left the house. Once they arrived at another set of gates mike said, guys were are we? Paris said, we had the zoo closed down. Mike smiled and said, really, wow guys thank you so much. The limo stopped and they all got out.

Prince said, lets go see the monkey's first. They all had a wonderful day. At the end of the day Michael said, thank you guys so much, I had fun today. Paris said, dad we all had a great time. So on the way home prince heard his phone go off. he said, hey what's up? It was his girlfriend. She said, hey babe do you guys want to hang out tonight? Prince said, well were not home right now. I will ask them and then call you back. She said, ok.

Once he was off the phone prince said, do you guys want to go out tonight? Blanket said, yea sounds good. Paris said, do you want to go to the club again? Prince nodded and mike said, be safe guys. They all said, we will. Paris then said, wait dad is it ok if we go out? Mike said, yea I don't see why not. Are you guys coming home tonight or staying out?

Prince said, we are coming home. Mike nodded. The limo pulled up and everyone got out and the kids ran inside and got ready. Later on into the night mike was laying down in bed just resting for a while. His phone went off and it was Paris calling. He said, hello? Paris was in tears, and said, dad? Mike sat up and said, Paris what's wrong?

Paris said, there was a huge fight at the club and we didn't get hurt but it was real scary and rob and the girls left and now were alone at the club. Mike said, ok I'm on my way. Paris said, dad there's to many people here for you. Mike said, Paris I don't care I'm on my way stay with your brothers. She said, ok I will. They hung up and mike got his shoes on and grabbed his keys and ran out to his car. He drove there as fast as he could.

Once he got there he saw his kids sanding outside by each other and they looked so cold. Mike said, guys come on. He unlocked the door and they all ran in to the car. Blanket said, thanks for getting us. Mike said, its no problem, so what happened? Prince said, I don't know we were dancing and then all of a sudden a fight broke out. We saw Chris tucker there so we went by him and he walked us out. Mike said, well at least you all are ok.

They pulled up to the house and as they were getting out of the car mike noticed what his kids were wearing. Paris was in heels with a short tight dress with her hair and make up done and the boys were in nice jeans and nice shirts from ed hardy. They had there sunglasses on. They looked so grown up he couldn't believe it.

The kids went right to bed as did mike. The next day came and Michael knew his kids went out again so he decided to go out as well. He went to the mall. His kids were shopping as well. They were looking for gifts for Christmas and they wanted to find something for there dad. While they were shopping a crowd was forming and prince said, who is that? Paris said, guys its dad, how are we supposed to shop for him? Blanket said, we will figure something out.

So as mike was shopping he saw his kids shopping as well. Mike went into a store to look around for gifts for his kids for Christmas. His kids went in the same store and Paris was picking out cloths when she saw her dad looking around at some cloths as well. So she went over and said, dad what are you doing here, the mall is not closed down. Mike said, I wanted to get out of the house today for a little while. Paris said, yea so did we, if we knew you were coming here we would have waited for you.

Mike said, its ok, it was last min plan because if I was coming I would have told them in advanced. I'm leaving in a few though. Paris said, what did you come to buy? Mike said, just gifts for Christmas, what are you 3 doing here anyway? Paris said, same thing and its hard to shop for you when your in the mall as well.

Mike laughed and said, ok I'm leaving now, o but wait what are you getting me? He laughed and prince and blanket came over and said, o we are not telling you. Mike said, o fine, I will see you guys later. Mike was waiting for one of them to say that they were not coming home tonight but they didn't say anything so he assumed that they were coming home tonight.

Later on that night mike was back in his dance studio. He was working his ass off. he thought he was going to collapse but he just sat down for a while to rest and he was ok. After his kids came back from shopping they went into the recording studio to work on there cd again and it was coming out so well.

After they were done which was about 2 I'm the morning they walked out of the studio and they saw there dad sitting outside by the pool just relaxing. They could tell that he had just finished dancing as well. Prince said, dad did you just finish up now? Mike said, yep what about you guys? Paris said, yea we finished for the night. I have to wake up early because I have to go to the set to film. Mike said, good luck and you might want to go right to sleep.

Paris said, yep that's were we are all headed right now. So he hugged and kissed them all goodnight. Blanket said, are you going to bed now dad? Mike said, I will be in a little while .Paris said, dad what's wrong? It looks like something is bothering you. Mike said, I'm fine guys don't worry, go ahead and get some sleep.

So they nodded and went to there rooms and went right to bed. Back with mike he was in his room laying down in his bed just thinking. He wanted to tell his kids what was bothering him but he didn't want them to get mad at him. The media is starting rumors that mike feels like his kids are moving on with out him. Even though he feels this way he knows its not true but with the media you never know what is true and what's not true.

He tried to go to go to sleep but he didn't sleep as well as he wanted to. the next day soon came and Paris got up and got ready to go to film. Once she arrived she did all of her lines just like she was supposed to. it was now her break time and she was talking to some of the cast members. One of them said, so is it true what the media is saying about you guys and your father?

Paris said, what do you mean? The girl said, well the news and the media is saying that you guys are moving on with out him and that he is not a good enough father to you 3 because he's holding you back. Paris said, when did this start? The girl said, yesterday morning! Paris thought to herself, that's why her dad looked upset last night.

She said, I don't know but its not true. She was now worried about her father. So when she got home she ran inside the house and looked for her brothers. Once she found them she told them everything and prince said, well we know its not true but were is dad? We were home all day and we haven't seen him. Lets go check his room, blanket said. So that's what they did.

Once they got in there they saw there dad on the computer. Michael was also on the phone with Chris tucker. Mike said, yea so what time does it start? Chris said, I think at 7. Mike said ok maybe I will go. Chris then said, so how are you holding up especially with the media right now? Mike said, well I mean I just bothers me and upsets me because my kids have to go through it. I don't care if the media goes at me because they do it all the time but I don't want the media to go at them. at the same time I cant keep the masks on them and there growing up. I'm not going to hold them back and I don't want to.

Chris said, well do they know what the media is saying? Michael said, I hope not, I know it started yesterday and Paris asked me last night if I was ok and asked if something was bothering me and I told them no I'm fine because I knew they all were tired and I didn't wan to keep them up. Paris said, dad? He looked at them and he said, hey Chris I will be there at 7, I have to go. Chris said ok and then they both hung up there phones.

Mike then said, what's up guys? Prince said, did you hear about the media and what there saying about us. Mike said, yep I did, just ignore it we know that its not true. They all just nodded. They could also tell that it was affecting there father. Mike then said, guys I'm going out with Chris tonight but I wont be gone that long. Prince said, no problem we are staying home tonight and going to watch some TV.

So mike got ready to go and then he went to the dinner with Chris. While they were eating the TV stations with other media was there. They were asking mike, so is everything true, are your kids moving on with out you? Do you think they blame you for hiding them in the masks and holding them back. Michael just ignored them and Chris said, come on man lets get out of here. He nodded. This was live on the news. So his kids when they were flipping through the channels they saw there dad getting asked all of the questions. They needed to talk to him when he got home.

A half hour later he got home with Chris and Chris went over to his kids and said, he was silent the entire way home. They nodded and Chris left and the kids went up to mikes room to talk to him. They heard him crying so they decided to go in. Paris said, dad are you ok? We saw the news and the questions they asked you.

Prince sat down and said, dad those people don't know us at all. You know that the most out of all of us. Michael said, can I ask you guys something and you need to be honest with me? They all nodded kind of knowing what there father was going to say. Mike then asked, do you guys blame me? Blanket said, no dad never. There's nothing to blame you for, dad don't let them get to your head.

Prince then said, do you blame us? Mike said, what would I blame you guys for? Prince said, well do you think you could be on tour and be making more cds if we weren't here? Michael said, guys listen I love you 3 so much, I would never ever blame you for anything, especially for something like that. I promise. Paris said, good dad and we would never blame you for such a thing either. Mike smiled and put out his arms for them to come over to him to hug him and that's what they did. they had a big group hug.

After that blanket said, can we stay in here with you tonight dad? Michael nodded and said, sure just go and get changed ok? They all smiled and got up and quickly went to there rooms to get changed. After they did that they all walked back in to there dads room but he wasn't there. Paris said, dad are you still in here? Mike said, yea I'm getting changed, il be right out! Paris said, ok. The 3 of them jumped right into his bed and when Michael came out he jumped in bed as well and they all fell fast to sleep. They all slept really well.

It was now 9 in the morning and Michael had just woke up and he saw that his kids were still sleeping. He smiled at them. he then looked over at the time and he said, o shoot! Michael woke his kids up and prince said, dad what's wrong are you ok? Mike said, yea guys I'm ok its just that its 9 and you all have your meeting at 10 for your upcoming cd. Paris said, how did you know about that dad?

Mike said, wait about the cd or your meeting? Paris said, about our meeting. Mike said, o they called the house yesterday and I just forgot to tell you guys. I'm sorry. Prince said, don't worry about it, guys come on we have to go and shower and get ready. They all nodded. Mike then said, do you think you guys will be asked to go on tour? Blanket said, I don't know, maybe we will let you know. Mike just nodded and he to got out of bed and went into his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Deep down he was hoping his kids would come home and say that they were not going on tour but a part of him had a feeling that they were going to come home and pack and leave right away and he was not ready for that at all. So his kids were sitting at the meeting waiting while there moss showed up. Blanket said, what if they want us to go on tour? What are we going to do?

Prince said, I don't know I didn't think of that. Paris said, maybe dad could come with us! Prince said, lets call him. So they put there phone on speaker. Mike picked up and said, hello? Paris said, dad, you have all 3 of us. Mike said, hey guys are you guys ok? Blanket said, yea we need to ask you something. Mike said, ok go ahead! Prince said, well we don't know if this is going to happen, but what if they ask us to go on tour. We wanted to know if you would come with us for the tour? We don't know if that's even going to happen but we were just wondering.

Mike said, yea I will go with you guys for your tour. You guys know I would do anything for you. Just when your meeting starts just listen to all the info and read everything and take it from there. Paris said, we will thanks dad we love you! Mike said, I love you guys more, good luck. They then hung up. Mike was happy to go with them if they ended up going.

Back with his kids there boss came in and he said, this wont take long, we wanted to know if you wanted to perform a show on live TV, just like your dad did for his special. They all took sight of relief and said, yea give us a good month to prepare and we will do it but we want 1 person to perform with us. We want our dad! There boss nodded and then got up and shook there hands.

Once they got home they went into there dads office and sat down in front of him smiling. Mike said, so are you guys going to tour? Paris said, nope even better, we get to do a TV special in a month and we are having the best pop star there and he will perform with us on stage and do some of his own songs as well. Mike said, o awesome who is it?

They all started to laugh. Mike said, guys what's so funny? They kept laughing and mike said, o no guys no way! Blanket said, Paris said, the best pop star ever. Dad its you! Mike laughed and said, are you guys sure? They all nodded and mike said, ok then but you guys are the boss of me, I'm not in charge of this. They smiled and they all were very happy!

Paris said, well we are going to start making the format of how we want the order of the show to go and we will give it to you after because your going to perform your own music as well dad. Mike then said, um I don't know if that's a good idea because then it will be like I'm in the spotlight and not you guys and that's not fair to you guys because its your special not mine. Prince said, were in charge remember dad! He just nodded.

Prince then said, get some of your songs ready! Mike said, wait what songs do you want me to perform? Paris said, 10 of your best songs. Mike said, wait 10 songs o my god guys! They all laughed and blanket said, you better get a move on it dad. They all left his office and all 4 of them got right to work. Michael chose his songs. He picked thriller, Billie jean, you are not alone, they don't care about us, heal the world, stranger in Moscow, you rock my world, dangerous, the way you make me feel, and earth song.

Once he got his set list ready he brought it to his kids. Paris said, what's this? Mike said, I picked 10 songs but I wanted to make sure they were ok with you guys. Prince said, dad you don't have to come to us for every little thing. Mike said, I want to because its your show not mine. Prince said, ok well these songs are fine dad. Mike nodded and then said, il be in the dance studio practicing if you need me. Paris said, be carful dad, wait dad are you even up for this?

Mike nodded and said, yea I am and even if I wasn't I would do it anyway for you guys you know that! Prince said, dad if you don't feel good at any time stop and then come and tell us. Mike just nodded. He was going to work his ass off because he wants to show his kids that he can do it. So mike was in the studio for 6 hours straight. His kids were looking for him and they saw him sweating and working his ass off so Paris went over and turned off the music and said, dad your done for the day.

Mike was huffing and puffing and said, just give me 1 more hour. Blanket said, no dad you have been in here for 6 hours already. Don't fight with us. Mike sat down and drank his water. He gave in and stopped for the day. Mike had slept so good that night. He really wanted to show his kids how good he can perform.

The next day mike was sitting outside just thinking about his performance he couldn't mess up. He didn't want to ruin the show for his kids, its to important. So his kids were in the kitchen talking and Paris said, come on lets go and sit with dad for a while. They all nodded and went outside and sat down by there father. Mike said, hey guys how did you guys sleep? Blanket said, we slept good dad what about you? Mike said I was so over tired that I passed out the second I hit my pillow. They laughed.

Prince then said, don't over do it dad you will do amazing in the show. Mike said, I hope so because I don't want to let you guys down. Blanket said, you will never let us down dad. Mike smiled. Paris said, dad you really think that your not good enough don't you? Mike said, its ok guys. Paris said, dad trust me we love you and your everything to us!

Michael smiled and hugged his kids. Everyone got up and got ready for the day. Mike went back in to practice for the show. Paris was with her brothers and she said, I'm worried about dad, he cant over do it. Prince said, I know Paris but we just have to keep an eye on him. Were is he now? Blanket said, I think he is dancing again. Lets go see how he is doing.

So they all walked in to the dance studio and they saw there dad but he wasn't dancing. He was sitting down writing stuff down in a notebook. So they went over and sat down by him. Mike said, what's up guys? Prince said, nothing were just making sure your not working to hard. Mike said, o come on you guys know I'm a workaholic. They laughed and prince said, dad just promise us you will be carful. Mike nodded and said, I promise.

So they left and mike went back to work. It was now 9 at night and the kids were hanging out watching TV. They were waiting for there dates to show up because they were going out. Paris said to there cook, can you tell dad that we will be back later. She nodded. So the kids went out and they were having a great time. After the night was over they went home and no one was home. They went into the kitchen and the cook was there.

She said, guys your dad was dancing and I guess he over did it. They rushed him to the hospital. Paris said, what, why didn't anyone call us? The cook said, we were going to but mike said not to because he knew you guys were out and he also said if you guys found out then you would be mad at him for over doing it. Prince said, lets go we are going to the hospital.

So they left and once they got to the hospital they ran up to there fathers room and they saw him laying there sleeping. So they went in and blanket said, we told him not to over do it. Paris said, we will have a huge talk with him. Mike then said, I know you are mad and you have every right to be but I'm sorry I didn't think I was over doing it. Prince said, dad we really got scared and then when we found out that you didn't want us to come because we were out, dad this is important and you know that. Mike just sighed.

He then said, I promise it wont happen again. Paris said, your right because your not allowed to rehearse with out one of us watching over you. Mike said, o come on that's not fair. Prince said, dad that's what you get. Mike pouted like a kid and said fine. The doctor came in and said, well you are ok to go home but you need to take it slow for the next week or so. Mike said, wait a week sorry I cant do that. Paris said, he will we will make sure of it.

So they all were on there way home and it was silent. Mike then said, ok how about this what if I practice for hours and then take a break and then practice 2 hours so I'm working through out the day. They all looked at him and said, NO! prince said, you are taking an entire week off dad weather you like it or not. Mike did not like that but he knew that he would be able to practice when they were out or when they were sleeping the only thing was that he has to take it easy.

So they got home and they all went to bed. The next morning came and mike got up and got ready for the day. He was still tired but he felt a lot better compared from the other day. He went down stairs and sat at the table. The cook brought over his food and he thanked her. he then asked her, do you know were my kids are? She nodded and said, they will be home later they had a few more gifts to get.

Mike nodded and smiled. He finished eating and then he brushed his teeth and then he went into the dance studio. Once he got there the door was locked and his key was missing. He decided to go to the recording studio but the same thing happened. Mike then saw a note. It read, nice try dad! He laughed and now he couldn't do anything in the studio. He was going to be so bored.

So mike then thought of something. He got in his limo and he went to the recording studio in town. When he got there he went in and he saw his kids there which he didn't except to see because he was told they were shopping. So mike staid in ear range so he could hear them talking. Prince said, ok so this cd is almost done, do you want to put it in the show? Paris said, yea we can do that so that adds a few more songs in. blanket said, well we still have to decide were dad is going to be put into the show.

Prince said, I was thinking maybe we could perform 2 songs and then he comes on and performs 1 song. We can do that process through out the entire show. I don't think it's a good idea to have dad perform 10 songs in a row especially because he is not feeling well. They all agreed. Mike didn't want them to have to work there show around him. He felt bad.

So mike left and went back home. He went up to his room to take a nap. His kids came home and they went up to there dads room to check on him. They saw that he was sleeping. So they went over to him to make sure he was ok. Paris said, well at least he is resting. Mike then said, I fell asleep for a little while but I'm up now so you don't have to whisper. They all laughed. Mike sat up.

Blanket said, we have to tell you how the show is going to go. Mike said, am I doing one song after you sing 2 songs? Prince said, how did you know? Mike said, well I got your note and I was bored so I wanted to go to the other studio in town. I didn't think you guys would be there. Paris said, yea we went shopping first. Mike then said, I over heard you guys talking. Blanket then asked, dad why didn't you just come in? Mike said, I was tired so I just went home to sleep. But what ever you guys want to do I'm cool with it. It your show. They all smiled.

Prince then said, dad are you feeling ok? Mike nodded and said, yea I am. You guys don't worry I am going to be fine especially for the show. I know I'm supposed to be out for a week but tomorrow il start up again. Paris said, yea dad no your not. Its only been 1 day. Mike said, I know guys but I have to work for this show. I cant take a week off its way to much time that will be lost. Guys I am not going to mess this show up for you guys. I have to make sure I get everything right.

Blanket said, dad calm down and you will make everything right. You always do. We know that you wont let us down and were not going to let you down. We are so happy that you to see us perform live and that we t to see you perform live. Dad we are all Jacksons and we always will be. We are going to kick ass. Mike said, hey don't use that launage even though your right. They all laughed.

So now it was late at night and mike couldn't sleep. So he got up and put music on for a little while. He started to dance to his music so he could practice for the show. It was now morning and mike was at the studio in town. Paris and the boys walked into the studio and heard there dad talking to Christ tucker. He came with Michael to keep him company.

Chris said, so are you glad that your going to be performing with your kids? Mike said, I just don't want to let them down. I was up last night dancing and practicing. Chris said, you know you wont let them down but mike listen man your supposed to take a week off. mike said, not going to happen. Prince walked in and said it better happen dad. O by the way were taking turns sleeping in your room to make sure that you don't dance anymore in the middle of the night. Mike just sighed.

Mike then said, Chris do you wanna go back to the house for a while? We will let the kids record. Chris said, lets see, go to neverland… Yea lets go! Mike looked at his kids and said, I will see you guys later on. They nodded and prince said, Chris don't let our dad practice at all. Chris laughed and said, I will make sure he doesn't practice. With that said they left and the kids got right to work.

Mike and Chris hung out the rest of the day and then after a while Chris left. It was now getting late and the kids were still not home. Mike thought that they were working still or they went out after. So he decided to go in his room and hang out. On his way up to his room he saw that Paris left her TV on. So he went in and shut it off. he then noticed a picture of his kids at a party. They looked so old and all grown up.

Another picture was of the 3 of them with there dates and they all were kissing there dates. He then left her room and went on his computer. He went on face book and he saw that his kids were uploading pictures of them at a party. Once again they looked all grown up. But he noticed something. The party was at a club and they entire Jackson family was there. Mike knew that Janet and them were going but he didn't know that his kids were going.

Mike got off and then got ready to go. He went to the club and went over to Janet and hung out. He saw his kids having a great time. The entire family had a great time. Later on about 2 in the morning mike went over to his kids and said, are you guys ready to go home? Blanket said, yea we will meet you home. Mike said, ok well the limo is outside waiting. I drove here so I will see you guys later.

Mike went home and he fell asleep on the couch. His kids came home and saw there dad on the couch. Paris went over and woke him up. She said, dad lets go to bed. He nodded and got up and they all said there good nights and then went to bed.


End file.
